


Some Things Are Meant To Be

by pastelwookie



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Marriage Proposal, Oral Sex, Slice of Life, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, let them be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9466427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelwookie/pseuds/pastelwookie
Summary: Magnus and Julia go on a date. An important question is asked. Everyone wants to celebrate.ORIn which Magnus and Julia are sappy and soft and in love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There was no smut anywhere of Magnus and Julia, something i had to fix.  
> This isn't beta'd or anything so any mistakes are my own, please point any spelling errors out to me if you notice them and let me know if I missed any important tags.

Julia sat down on the workbench next to Magnus, and he instinctively lifted an arm to tuck her under. She leaned into his side like she belonged there and for a moment the only thought on her mind was that she could get used to this. She, Julia Waxman, renowned rogue and co-organizer of the rebellion, could be happy living a quiet life without adventure if it meant moments like this everyday.

“What are you thinking about?” Magnus asked, his attention unwavering from whatever he was carving.

“You.” Magnus grinned at that, and looking up Julia could see his cheeks turning pink. She pressed a kiss to the side of his jaw, where his sideburn ended and he turned his face to kiss her forehead.

“Do you wanna go out for dinner tonight?” The sudden proposition took Julia by surprise and she sat up and away from Magnus to look at him properly. He rubbed a hand across the back of his neck nervously and Julia took a second to admire the way his forearm flexed and the flannel shirt pulled taut across his bicep. “I just figured since Steven, er your dad, is still out of town, and I’m useless at cooking, you might wanna go out to that new restaurant? My treat?”

Julia burst out laughing and Magnus frowned a little, this wasn’t the reaction he had been hoping for. “No! Sweetie, I’m not laughing at you, or, well, I am,” she struggled to stop from laughing more, and Magnus looked like someone had kicked a puppy, “you just look so nervous! Of course I want to go out for dinner with you!”

Magnus sighed in relief and laughed a little, “oh thank the gods, I mean I know we haven’t been on many dates lately what with organizing a rebellion and me running the shop more often but I- ” Julia had grabbed him by the nape of his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

Magnus melted into the kiss. A hand came up to cup Julia’s cheek and the other rested on her side as he rushed in, deepening the kiss. Encouraged, Julia brought her other hand up to hold his head in place a she ran her tongue over Magnus’ bottom lip, asking for permission.

His lips had just parted, allowing her access, when they were interrupted by the bell chiming from the other room indicating someone had come into the shop. Magnus pulled away and smiled apologetically. “I’d better go see who it is,” he said, standing up from the workbench they’d been sitting on.

Julia took the hand he offered and stood up too. “I have some things to get done today, I’ll meet you back here in two hours for dinner?” Magnus leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to her lips, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. Julia found herself standing on her tiptoes trying to chase his lips as he pulled away.

“Sounds good, Jules. I love you.” Gods, she would never get tired of hearing him say that. 

“Hello? Anyone here?” sounded from the other room and Magnus’ head turned towards the hallway leading to the main shop, “I’ll be right there!” He called.

“I love you too, you big goof. Now get out there before someone just walks out with a chair.” At that Magnus laughed and turned to leave, and if Julia used the opportunity to watch her boyfriend’s ass as he walked away who could blame her?

 

****

Two hours was good. Two hours would give Magnus enough time to close up the shop for the day and go to Sam’s tavern to retrieve the box they’d been holding onto for him. 

His heart was racing as he flipped the sign on the door and started putting away chairs. By the time Magnus was heading down the street to Sam’s, he couldn’t hide the huge grin spread across his face.

“Sam!” He called out as he opened the door to the tavern and strode up to the bar, “Tonight’s the night!”

A few road-weary travelers briefly looked up from their food and drinks at the large young man who had burst into the tavern shouting for the owner. A couple local townspeople raised their mugs to him, and one older man slapped Magnus on the back. “It’s about damn time, Burnsides,” he cheered and Magnus laughed and patted him back.

“I figured as much when Steven came to me two days before I was gonna ask him to ask me when I was planning to propose.”

The man laughed at that. Sam came over then, and set down a mug they’d been drying. “So, Mags, you just here to pick up or can I get you a drink?” The older-looking elf reached up to put the mug away and sat down on a stool across from Magnus.

“Could I actually just get some water?” Sam gave him a weird look. “I’m just kinda… I mean…” Magnus struggled to find the words and sam patted him on the shoulder.

“Hey man, she’s gonna say yes.” Sam reassured, handing him a glass of cold water.

“God, I hope so.” Was Magnus’ only response.

Sam reached under the counter and produced a small wooden box with constellations carved into it. Magnus remembered spending hours sanding and chiseling the cedar until each star was perfect. Sam pressed the box into his hand and looked him in the eyes, “She will say yes,” they reassured him, “you’re a catch, and I’ve never seen two people who are more disgustingly in love.”

The two of them grinned at each other and magnus shoved their hands away jokingly, “aw Sam, don’t get sappy on me now!”

“It’s true!”

“You’re just saying that cause you don’t have anyone to be disgusting with.”

“I’ve done my fair share of dating, young man, I am five times your age I have more than enough frame of reference to say that you and Julia are shmoopy and gross.”

“I’ll let you know how it goes tomorrow, you old fart.”

“Get out of here, whippersnapper! Go make an honest woman of your girl!” 

Magnus laughed as he headed towards the door. “I’ll see you later, Sam.”

“Get lost Burnsides!” The elf shouted back good-naturedly, raising the mug they were drying off.

****

Julia heard the door downstairs open and closed the book she was reading. Knowing Magnus, he’d probably need at least fifteen minutes to change out of his work clothes and clean up before they went out, which gave Julia plenty of time to get ready.

Trading her trousers for a dark blue skirt with golden embroidery, Julia set to work on her hair. The curls were hard to wrangle into a bun or ponytail at the best of times, never mind trying to do any complex styles on her own. She settled for pulling the front of her hair away from her face with a clip in the back. 

The nervous energy in her stomach was hard to place. Magnus had been courting her since they were both sixteen, it wasn’t as though they hadn’t been on hundreds of dates before, but tonight felt different. Maybe it was the uncertainty in his voice when Magnus had suggested they go out tonight, as if she might refuse the opportunity to show him off in public. Whatever it was, Julia could feel her cheeks heating up as she checked her reflection in the dusty mirror of her room. She could probably go in ripped up work trousers and an old tshirt and Magnus would still tell her she looked incredible with so much sincerity it made her heart swell.

Julia’s thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on her door. “You ready, Jules? Is it okay if I come in?”

She smoothed her hands down the front of her skirt and tried to banish the redness of her cheeks before responding. “Yeah, come on in.”

When the door opened Magnus stood there, awestruck. He was wearing a tunic with sleeves that were too tight and Julia eyed the line of his bicep beneath the sleeve appreciatively. 

“You ready to go, babe?” She asked, stepping in to stand close enough to Magnus that she had to tilt her head a little to look him in the eyes. Julia was tall, but Magnus was practically a giant.

“You’re beautiful,” He breathed, leaning down to kiss her gently.

Julia laughed into the kiss and reached up to put her arms around his shoulders. “You’re not so bad yourself, Maggie.”

His nose scrunched up and the nickname and Julia laughed again.

“Come on, let’s go have dinner.” She tucked an arm through Magnus’ and they walked out of the house together.

****

At the restaurant Magnus was uncharacteristically quiet.

“Everything okay, Mags?”

Magnus looked up from his food and smiled, “everything is perfect.”

Julia kicked him a little under the table and he kicked back. “Come on, you’ve hardly said anything all night. What’s eating you?”

Magnus put his fork down and stood up. For a moment Julia panicked, had she crossed some sort of line? Was he that upset?

Magnus came around to her side of their table and took one of her hands in both of his. His palms completely covered her hands and Julia’s heart started to race.

“I was going to wait until dessert, but… ah fuck it.” Julia dropped her fork and her hand came up to cover her mouth as magnus began to lower himself to one knee. “Julia Waxman, you are the most beautiful, intelligent, caring, and witty person I will ever meet,” Magnus took a deep breath and reached into the small pouch on his belt to pull out the most carefully carved cedar box Julia had ever seen. “Would you do me the honour, and make me the happiest man on the planet,” he opened the box revealing a small walnut ring fitted with a smooth blue stone, “by marrying me?”

The whole restaurant had gone quiet, watching the proposal unfold before them in this quiet corner of Raven’s Roost. Shakily, Julia let out a breath she hadn’t realized she had been holding only to discover there were tears streaming down her face. She nodded furiously, “yes, yes Magnus, of course yes!”

The smile that spread across Magnus’ face was blinding and suddenly Julia wasn’t the only one who was crying. Applause and hoots and hollers filled the small restaurant as Magnus all but leapt to his feet, sweeping Julia up with him.

She shrieked in delight and surprise, wrapping her legs around his waist and clinging tightly to his shoulders as he spun her around. Magnus didn’t even wait to set Julia down before kissing her fiercely. When they finally pulled apart for air they kept their foreheads pressed together. “I love you, Jules, I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Magnus.”

They stood there like that for several minutes, grinning at each other like idiots until they were interrupted by a server clearing his throat. Magnus lowered her to the floor and they both turned to look at him, somewhat embarrassed. “So can I bring you two some champagne or shall we skip to the check?”

Magnus’ entire face turned bright red at the implication and Julia laughed, “check, please.” The waiter smiled at them and excused himself. Julia leaned into the embrace Magnus still had her wrapped in to whisper in his ear, “take me home, Mags.”

He nodded quickly and they practically ran to the front desk. Magnus put what was surely more gold than they owed on the counter before rushing them out the door into the cool night air.

****

It was amazing that the walk home only took them as long as it did. Julia kept stopping them to pull Magnus down and kiss him, and Magnus kept pausing to marvel at the ring where it fit perfectly on Julia’s finger, the walnut wood contrasting with her dark skin. Eventually Magnus got tired of leaning down constantly and hoisted Julia up into his arms to kiss his fiancee properly. By the time he had carried her home and they made it through the front door both of them were giggling like teenagers.

As soon as the front door was closed Julia found herself crowded up against it, Magnus’ sideburns tickling her face as he pressed kisses along her cheek and jaw. One of his hands hovered just above her hip and the other cupped her face so gently almost like he was afraid to touch her. “Magnus,” Julia’s voice was barely above a whisper, “babe, look at me.”

At that he paused from kissing her and pressed their foreheads together. Julia had never seen him this happy, his eyelashes were still wet from crying when she’d said yes, and the look of love in his eyes was overwhelming. For a moment Julia forgot what she had wanted to say and settled for pulling Magnus in again to kiss him.

Magnus melted into it, letting his hand rest on Julia’s side and pulling her closer. Magnus never kissed her this hesitantly, it was always soft and careful but intense, like he was drowning and Julia was his only source of oxygen. Now he kissed like every slide of their lips against each other was sending a shockwave through him, like he thought she might pull away at any second. That wouldn’t do, so Julia pressed closer to him and deepened the kiss. Magnus let out a sound that was almost a whine and Julia felt a shiver down her spine.

“Mags,” she mumbled into the kiss. He pulled away slightly, both of them breathing heavily. “Come up to my room.” Julia could feel the way Magnus’ hips twitched at that and couldn’t help but smirk in satisfaction, “come on, let’s go upstairs.”

They stumbled up the wooden staircase and into Julias room and now it was Magnus’ turn to be crowded up against the door.

“Julia,” he gasped, but was quickly silenced by her pressing a finger to his lips.

“It has been entirely too long since I’ve gotten you alone for any length of time,” she said softly but sternly, one hand working to undo the clasps of her blouse, “so if you’re alright with it, I intend to take full advantage of my very handsome fiance being alone with me in my room right now.”

Magnus could only nod as he was guided over to the bed. He lay back and watched in awe as Julia climbed over him, running her hands up the sides of his torso, underneath where his shirt had come untucked. 

“Can I?” she asked, hands poised to undo the buttons. In answer Magnus undid the top few buttons before pulling his shirt and undershirt over his head in one motion. Julia surveyed his bare chest appreciatively, running a hand through the soft hair there and leaning down to kiss and suck along his shoulders, leaving a few light pink marks as she went.

“Julia?”

“Mhm?” she responded distractedly, one hand making its way down to the fastening of Magnus’ pants where she could tell he was hard.

“Can I… touch you?” Julia looked up from where she was sucking a rather impressive hickey to the top of one of Magnus’ pecs and locked eyes with him as she took one of his hands and guided it to the hem of her skirt.

“Please,” she breathed.

At that Magnus sat up to flip them over so that he was supporting himself over her and rushed in to kiss her. At the same time his hand made it’s way up the top of Julia’s thigh to rest on her hip.

She could feel how hard Magnus was, pressed up against her hip, and Julia whined, trying to press up against him. She needed more contact. “C’mon Mags,” she groaned, “stop teasing and touch me.”

He laughed into the crook of her neck and worked his fingers into the waistband of her panties. Julia lifted her hips to help him pull them down only for them to get caught at her knees where Magnus was kneeling between them.

Groaning in frustration, she stood up to shed her panties and dropped her skirt to the floor. As soon as she was naked, Magnus’ hands were back on her, gently skimming her sides. One came to rest on the small of Julia’s back as the other carefully traced the seam where Julia’s thigh met her hip.

Julia pulled Magnus into another kiss, and guided his hand between her legs. Calloused fingers brushed against her clit as Magnus moved two fingers from her entrance to tease at the hood of her clit and Julia gasped. 

Encouraged, Magnus pressed in more firmly to rub circles around her clit while he sucked a mark into the side of Julia’s neck.

Julia groaned and bucked her hips, seeking more friction, as Magnus gently rolled her clit between two fingers before trailing them back down to her entrance.

“Please Magnus,” Julia groaned. One of her hands tangled in his hair as Magnus clasped his other hand with hers and squeezed.

“Shhh, Jules, I’ve got you,” he reassured, pressing one finger in gently and curling it forwards. Julia moaned and held on tighter to Magnus. His fingers were so much bigger and rougher than hers and it had been entirely too long since they’d done this.

Thumb pressed firmly against her clit, Magnus worked a second finger in and Julia cried out.

“You still okay?” He looked at her for confirmation and all Julia could do was nod and pull his face toward hers to kiss him. Magnus groaned into the kiss like he couldn’t help it and Julia twitched around his fingers.

“Mags,” she gasped, “I need more, please.”

Circling his thumb over her clit one more time, Magnus pulled out slowly and Julia whined at the loss. “Tell me what you want.”

“I want you to go down on me, Magnus, please.”

Magnus smiled and kissed her again, “Yeah?”

“Yes, please,” she gasped.

Magnus smiled and began kissing down her torso to settle between her legs.

It felt like an eternity before Magnus made it down to where his face was between Julia’s legs; he kept slowing down to kiss every inch of exposed skin between her neck and hips.

When he finally pressed a gentle open mouthed kiss to her clit Julia moaned and reached down to run a hand through Magnus’ hair. 

Magnus reached up and clasped one of his hands with hers as he licked her firmly from entrance to clit. Julia’s hips bucked as he did it again and her fingers tightened around his.

Magnus groaned and focused his attention on Julia’s clit, bringing his free hand up to press two fingers into her wet heat.

Julia moaned and arched her back as Magnus curled his fingers and licked and sucked at her clit in a steady rhythm. soon she felt heat pooling in her stomach and her hips twitched up involuntarily as Magnus continued to eat her out, occasionally making small appreciative sounds that buzzed against Julia’s clit.

“Just like that, Maggie,” she gasped, “please don’t stop.”

Magnus groaned into Julia as her hand in his hair tightened slightly and she ground her hips up against her face. He sped up and Julia could feel her thighs trembling as Magnus fucked into her with three fingers now and sucked hard on her clit. Soon the sensations became almost too much and Julia pushed Magnus back.

“Wait, Mags, stop.” He did instantly looking up at her in concern. His chin, lips, and nose were shiny with her slick and fuck that was a sight Julia would never get tired of. “I want you to fuck me, wanna come with you inside me.”

Magnus made a sound like he’d had the wind knocked out of him and rushed up to kiss Julia. “Fuck Jules,” he groaned, holding her to him like he never wanted to let go. “Okay, yeah.”

She grinned at him, “yeah?”

“Do you still keep condoms under the bed?”

Leaning over, Julia fished around a bit before pulling one out from the box they had gotten months ago. 

Magnus dropped his pants and Julia pulled him in for another kiss before opening the wrapper and rolling the condom onto Magnus’ length.

“You’re sure about this, Jules?”

“Yes, now please hurry up and fuck me.” She fixed him with the sternest glare she could muster fully nude and horny as she was.

Magnus laughed and kissed her, making Julia laugh too. “Okay okay,” he chuckled lining himself up before slowly sliding in.

Magnus groaned and Julia trembled around him, getting used to the fullness.

Julia took a moment to adjust before pulling him in closer with her legs wrapped around his hips. “Okay, you can move.”

Magnus obeyed, pulling out slightly and thrusting back in to build up a steady rhythm. Magnus reached a hand between them to rub against Julia’s clit as he rocked their hips together and she whined.

“Yeah Mags, just like that.” Magnus groaned as she clenched tight around him and used his free hand to card through Julia’s curls.

“Julia, fuck, you feel amazing,” he gasped as his thrusts grew more erratic.

Julia only whimpered in response as Magnus hit the perfect spot inside her at the same time as he rolled her clit between his thumb and forefinger, and she came undone.

Julia was only somewhat aware of Magnus moving his hand to wrap both arms around her and hold her to his chest as she trembled through her orgasm. Magnus followed suit after a couple more thrusts and they both collapsed onto their sides, Magnus still holding Julia to his chest like he couldn’t keep her close enough.

They lay there for a moment before Magnus finally moved to tie off the condom and dispose of it. He returned to the bed, pulled the covers up over them, and wrapped his arms around Julia again, spooning her and tucking her head under his chin. 

After a moment Julia spoke, “hey Magnus?”

“Mm, yeah?” He responded, voice muffled from where he had buried his face in her hair.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Jules.” Magnus pressed a kiss to the top of her head, “thank you.”

Julia twisted a little in his arms to look at him and frowned a little. “What for?”

“Everything,” Magnus responded sleepily, “being you, being perfect, saying you’ll marry me.”

Julia smiled and settled back into the warm safety of Magnus’ arms. “Thank you,” she responded and felt more than heard Magnus chuckle behind her.

“Goodnight, Julia.”

Julia closed her eyes and tangled their legs together. “Goodnight, Magnus”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Drop me a line on twitter @pastelwookie or find me on tumblr at buttscentedbreathmints.tumblr.com and talk to me about headcanons


End file.
